1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector capable of avoiding terminals curling when the electrical connector is connected with a mated connector.
2. The Related Art
At present, electrical connectors are used as main connecting components for telecommunication in all kinds of electronic products. The electrical connector generally includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals assembled in the insulating housing, and a metal shell enclosing the insulating housing. However, the terminals are often made by stamping and bending a metal plate. As a result, in the process of inserting a mated connector into the electrical connector, the terminals are apt to have an elastic deformation and cause a poor connection with the mated connector, and further shorten the using life of the electrical connector.